ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arata Asakura
Arata Asakura '''is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling, Nike Pro Combat, Omega Wrestling Alliance & Wrestleworld. Early Life Arata comes from a poor family. However, he had a loving home, so his financial situation wasn't something terrifying for him. His financial situation made him rather a loner. He didn't have almost any friends. People treated him like a freak. He had two friends: his brother and Io. He is very close with his brother. But Arata never understood why Io wanted to be his friend. She was from a wealthy family, she surrounded herself with beautiful things. She could have better friends, but for some reason she liked him. She made him interested in wrestling. As a kid he sneaked in, to watch a group which was training every Friday and Saturday. He knew what he wanted to do in his life. Since then, he has begun doing everything to live his dreams. Despite his success, he likes to come back home . Despite wearing elegant suits and expensive watches, he still remembers the place he comes from. This is the same boy, just better dressed and having purpose in life. Professional Wrestling Career ALPHA Wrestling (2019) Before ALPHA, Arata wrestled for local companies in England, Mexico and of course Japan. He signed with ALPHA in the middle of March and made his debut on March 27th, 2019. In his debut, he defeated Aaron Taylor and gained no 1 contendership opportunity. A few weeks later, on the Fall of Kings PPV (April 21st, 2019), he won the ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Championship by defeating Jordan Rattler via. signaturing him to death. Arata participated in Gauntlet Of Glory 2019 and finished the block on the second position, reaching 6 points, behind Aaron Arkham. At Gods Among Us 2019 he faced Cassidy Hart in the Title Unification Match (WS & Grand Championship) and become the first ever ALPHA Wrestling Zenith Champion. [[Nike Pro Combat|'''NIKE PRO Combat]] (2019) Arata signed with Nike Pro Combat on June 4th, 2019. He made his debut (July 7th, 2019) defeating Jon Jyrgin in the first ever NPC main event at COMBAT I: A Tour de Force. At COMBAT II he faced Shane Holliday for the Nike Pro World's Championship under Last Man Standing rules, but he failed. During the first day of the Crowning Glory Tour, the show was taken over by Aaron Arkham, who called out Arata. Their brawl resulted in a match, that ended as a time limit draw. In the following days of the tour Arata got a victory over George Anton and draw with Jon Jyrgin, which allowed him to return to the title picture. At COMBAT III in France, unfortunately, he once again lost the chance to win the world championship. [[Wrestleworld|'Wrestleworld']] (2019) Arata made his successful debut against Nobi on September 20th during Chapter 1. During Chapter 2, although he was not on the card, the Japanese interrupted the argument between Brian Daniels and Drake Jaeger, and then challenged Shogun Architect to fight for the title.On October 22, Arata faced Brian Daniels and beat him to become the first ever Wrestleworld Shogun Champion. Personal Life He can't live without his family and friends, so he returns home as often as his job allows. His best friend, Io is also a wrestler. In Wrestling *'Finishing Maneuvers' **‘Golden Dragon’ - Frog Splash **‘Touch of gold' - Crossface **‘Silence s'il vous plaît’ - G2S *'Signature Maneuvers' **'Double A’ - Cartwheel Pele Kick **‘Evil of the sky' – Golden Triangle Moonsault **‘Ayatsuri’ – Double wrist-lock knee strike to a kneeling opponent **‘Painkiller’ – Hurricanrana Driver to a kneeling opponent *'Nicknames' **Self - Made Man **Golden Dragon Achievements ALPHA Wrestling: * 1x ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Champion (5 defences) * 1x ALPHA Wrestling Grand Champion * 1x ALPHA Wrestling Zenith Champion (Inaugural) * 1x ALPHA Wrestling World Tag Team Champion (w/Aaron Arkham)(Current) * APEX Athlete Awards: ** #2 (Week of March 27th, 2019) ** #2 (Week of Fall of Kings, 2019) ** #1 (Week of May 8th, 2019) ** #1 (Week of May 15th, 2019) ** #1 (Week of June 5th, 2019) ** #3(Week of June 12th, 2019) Nike Pro Combat: * Others: ** Match of the night - vs Shane Holliday (COMBAT II: Vox Populi) ** Match of the Night - vs George Anton (Crowning Glory Tour Day #2) ** Match of the Night - vs Jon Jyrgin (Crowning Glory Tour Day #3) Wrestleworld: * 1x Wrestleworld Shogun Champion (Inaugural)(Current) Bibliography *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Taylor (Arata def. Aaron Taylor via pinfall) *Arata Asakura & Big Child vs Aaron Taylor & Jason Danvers (Arata & Big Child def. Taylor & Danvers via pinfall) *Arata Asakura & Jairo Sterling Jr. vs Jordan Rattler & Jason Danvers (Arata & Jairo def. Jordan & Jason via submission) *Arata Asakura vs Jordan Rattler - Championship Match (Arata def. Jordan via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Marcus (Arata def. Marcus via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Jon Jrygin (Jon def. Arata via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Tyler Morgan - ALPHA WS Championship Match (Arata def. Tyler via pinfall) - 1st defence *Arata Asakura vs Cassidy Hart - ALPHA WS Championship Match (No winner due to attack by Jordan Rattler) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham (Arata def. Aaron via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Shane Holliday (Shane def. Arata via count out) *Arata Asakura vs Jordan Rattler - ALPHA WS Championship Match (Arata def. Jordan via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Leon Kage - ALPHA WS Championship Match (Arata def. Leon via pinfall) *Arata Asakura & Vanessa Scott vs Cassidy Hart & Sienna Ward (Arata & Vanessa def. Hart & Ward via pinfall) *Arata Asakura & Death Squad vs Cassidy Hart & Raspberry Vice (Arata & DS def. Hart & RV via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Cassidy Hart - Title Unification Match - Zenith Championship Match (Arata def. Hart via submission) *Arata Asakura vs Orion Ramsey - Zenith Championship Match (Orion def. Arata via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Jon Jyrgin (Arata def. Jon via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Orion Ramsey - Zenith Championship Match (Orion def. Arata via dq) *Arata Asakura vs Jairo Sterling Jr. (Arata def. Jairo via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Jairo Sterling Jr. vs Orion Ramsey vs Tyler Morgan (Arata def. Tyler, Jairo & Orion via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham (Arata def. Aaron via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Shane Holliday - NPC World's Championship Match (Shane def. Arata via Last Man Standing rules) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham (no winner due to time limit draw) *Arata Asakura vs Graham Baker (Baker def. Arata via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs George Anton (Arata def. Anton via pinfall) *Arata Asakura & Samantha Taylor vs Aaron Arkham & Io Ishimori vs Graham Baker & Ana Somnia (Arata & Sammy def. Aaron & Io and Baker & Ana via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham vs Graham Baker - ALPHA WH Championship Match (Baker def. Arata and Aaron via pinfall) *Team Jones vs Team Jyrgin (Team Jones def. Team Jyrgin via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham - Knockout or Submission Match (Aaron def. Arata via KO) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham - First Blood Match (Arata def. Aaron via making him bleeding) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham (Aaron def Arata) *Arata Asakura vs Jon Jyrgin (Double pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Shane Holliday vs Jon Jyrgin - NPC World's Championship (Jon def. Arata & Shane via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Aaron Arkham - 30 Minutes Hardcore Iron Man Match (Arata def. Aaron - 4:3) *Arata Asakura vs Nobi (Arata def. Nobi via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Jon Jyrgin (Jon def. Arata via pinfall) *Tag Team Gauntlet *Arata Asakura vs Tyler Morgan (Tyler def. Arata) *Arata Asakura vs Graham Baker (Arata def. Baker via knockout) *The Shadow Empire (Arata Asakura & Aaron Arkham) vs The Suplex Sweethearts vs Thunder & Lightning vs Sons of Samhain - TLC Match for ALPHA World Tag Titles (The Shadow Empire won) *Arata Asakura vs Brian Daniels - Wrestleworld Shogun Championship (Arata def. Brian via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Liz Karlson (Arata def. Liz via sumbmission) *Arata Asakura vs Marcus (Arata def. Marcus via pinfall) *The Shadow Empire & Io Ishimori vs Thunder & Lightning & Liz Karlson (Io & TSE def. Liz & T&L via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Graham Baker (Graham def. Arata via pinfall) *Arata Asakura vs Tyler Morgan vs Jordan Rattler (Arata def. Jordan and Morgan via pinfall)